heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryazan
Ryazan is the tyrannical ruler of Ashwood, after taking over the country years ago. His base of operations is in the capital city of Grimm Shaw, where he plans his raids on the neighboring countries of Sirisia, Marrow, and Dracia to pillage valuables and to capture people to be used as slaves or test subjects in his strange experiments. He rarely fights himself, and prefers to have others do his dirty work for him. Ryazan thinks of himself as a scientist and, while extremely intelligent, he lacks empathy and doesn't let the feelings (or pain) of others get in the way of his experiments. His passion is human modification, as he believes that living things are interesting subjects and he wants to understand just how far he can alter someones body. Appearance Ryazan's body is covered in archaic tattoos, He is a slender man that wears a black coat and high black boots with white pants. History Hybridization Ryazan has nearly perfected an experimental surgery that he refers to as hybridization. He typically tests on younger children, as they have higher survival rates, but he occasionally experiments on other types of subjects if he is intrigued by them. Hybridization is different from subject to subject, some subjects forget their lives before the hybridization process, some remember defining characteristics of their past lives, but all hybrids have been altered to pledge absolute loyalty to Ryazan. Equipment Abilities Darkness Manipulation Ryazan is adept at the manipulation of darkness and uses it for many varied tasks. He typically uses it to weaponize shadows if he is in a place that is dark and shaded. Many of his techniques are acquired from the research and subsequent experimentation of various areas of arts, giving him a truly exceptional art. Body Modification Magic Ryazan employs the same magic on himself that he requires of the locks, making his skin look like human skin in stead of that of a hybrid. He has also modified parts of his body, such as his legs, to be much more powerful than that of a normal human. His kicks have devastating force behind them and can greatly injure an opponent. Techniques * 'Revenant's Grasp -' One of Ryazan's main powers. He can turn his right hand shadowy and reach into someone's body to grab a trinket of their body part, such as a bone or a lung. He can then crush that trinket to eliminate that body part. The more powerful the victim and the more vital the body part, the more difficult it is for him to take it and the more power he has to use to do it. The trinket has the look of a shogi piece and has a red wire that goes into the victim's body, attached to the actual body part. When he crushes the trinket, the line snaps. * 'Dimensional Isolation Cube -' A technique that Ryazan used during his invasion of Antillion. This technique utilizes tattoos present on Ryazan's forearm, the tattoos slide off of his arm and into his hand, amalgamating into a small black cube that seems like an endless pit when you look into it. Ryazan can the fire the cube to where he needs it and change its sides accordingly. The cube places whatever is within its boundaries into its own isolated dimension, severing it from the world. The effect lasts as long as the cube is being given magical energy, the cube will then disintegrate once its magical supply is cutoff. Maintaining the cube requires an immense amount of magical energy, making it difficult to hold it in this world for long periods of time. * 'Death Pins -' Ryazan turns the shadows around the user into sharp blades that attempt to impale them. * 'Atramentous Doll -' Ryazan gathers shadows to form a shadowy figure that he uses to fight for him, the figure seems very feeble but is in actuality quite powerful. While at first it seems very calm and complacent, it can quickly become enraged and go into a frenzy. Category:Characters